The new breed of alien
by John Ashford
Summary: What happens with the intellegance of a human and the strength and will to survive of the alien are combined? And what about if you couldnt tell this person apart form anyone else? Read this story and find out.


I fought against, the guys as they took me somewhere. After a few electric shocks from there rods I calmed down and followed calmly. They took me to a room, that looked like a court room. Except with more tech. People in white robes looked down at me, as chains were placed on my wrists. I tested them and found them to be extremely tight. I looked at them and screamed "Who the hell are you people, and why did you take me away from my home? Let me go, you pricks!" I pulled on the chains, until I felt my wrists get cut up and went to my knees. I looked at them pissed and waited for one of them to say something. I'm not sure which one, but one of them said "You, are a pathetic excuse for a species. That is why we have taken the two most dangerous species and bothersome of creatures, and united them. We have taken 13 human teenagers, from all over the world, for every different type of creature of the other species. You are design to take in the dominant of these creatures. We chose your species as the dominant ones, since you are mentally better than the other one, but physically a joke. If successful, we shall make contact with your species, if not then you shall be never allowed to escape your own galaxy and even that shall be limited." I heard a roar and looked around, looking for the source, when I saw it. It was about my height, but hunched over, so taller. He can mean looking claws, and teeth, that gleamed from drool. His skin, was covered in black armor-like plates, that ran throughout his body. He was roaring at the guys holding its chains and shocking it, but it couldn't move as I saw it could barley move. The floor under him, was glowing, so I guessed it had something to do with gravity. The creature was placed next to me and finally calmed down when the guys left. A different voice, more feminine said "You shall be fused with this creature. Your body may feel a few changes, but we believe you shall keep your human based appearance. Your strength, anger, and stamina shall increase, and you may feel an increase in a need for physical activity, but you may feel a slight change in patience and the ability to learn. Also this creatures mind, will mix with yours, so you may hear its voice in your head. It shall learn with you, and adapt such as you, so do not be afraid." I looked at the creature and imagined myself with that thing in me. I looked at the people in there robes and asked for an explanation. A different, lower voice with an odd accent explained "Your planet is being placed on trial. From research we find you, troublesome fools, who fight among yourselves like animals, but have the capabilities of the best of us. Such as you there was another species. This species upon landing on a planet, destroyed it and reproduced until running it over. Both of your species are being placed on trail for these actions. At first we simply planned to destroy you, but realized that we would be no better than you, so we decided on a different course of action. You both hold extremely interesting traits, and except for your instincts are quite interesting. For this reason, we shall combine both of you to form a sort of super being. Your life shall be monitored and so shall your children's. When we have taken enough data, we shall decide both your futures. To be either destroyed, or to be permanently fused together.' I was about to scream at them, before I saw a blinding light. It enveloped me and I felt pressure along my skin. I felt it go into my skin and tear me apart. It didn't exactly hurt, but I knew it was suppose to, so I screamed my lungs out, even when I knew I didn't have a voice my mind screamed along with the creature, that was now inside my head.

In the other room the council was discussing there opinions on the boy!

"The boy, shall go crazy within a week, just like all the earlier humans fused with this creature. His mixture of anger, and intelligence, will become to unbalanced!" Another voice said "This is true. But on studying this boy, we have seen interesting cases of anger control. And his own intelligence, shall be quite useful."

"That is not the point. The point is, that even if by some miracle, the boy and the beast become balanced, how shall this affect the course of human evolution! This boy and the other 12 fully operational cases, could very well, create a better species, or destroy the very foundation and make the planet worse!"

"I agree, there is not telling what could happen to these creatures and the humans"

"Isn't that the point of this experiment? Besides, the bomb has already been implanted in the Earths core, just like all the other experimental planets. If anything goes wrong, then all it takes is a switch and the problem is resolved."

"Are you insane?! You want to place the entire future of not only 13 planets, but of two fully functional species with incredible potential, on the shoulders of 13 teenagers, and the creatures that now resides right below the skin? What about if the abnormality in their bodies are discovered?"

"That has already been planned, and we already have spies in every level of government and hospital centers. This shall be taken care of in an orderly matter. Or else, all our planning shall have been for nothing."

"To a vote then! All in favor of this experiment say Aye, all against say Nay. All in favor?"

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Aye"

"All not in favor?"

"Nay"

"Nay"

'I too shall put my vote to nay. Which means 5 to 4 including my extra voting count. For the moment we shall see, but remember, at any moment a revote can be taken 3 times throughout this experiment. Remember that!"

So they all got up and left, getting on there ships and going home. The boy was placed in bed after the fusion was deemed successful, and his movement has begun to be monitored. Throughout this event, he and everyone that was in the house, posses memories of him using his computer, and doing things he always does. A few amounts of food have been taken to prove he ate.

He shall experience, a strange, sensation of being weak, then become extremely energized. For an odd reason, he shall do everything everyone tells him to do, and then go bike riding.


End file.
